


Morning After

by burning_nova



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Barging in, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: Foggy visits Matt in the morning. Unannounced.He should've knocked.





	Morning After

"Matt!" Foggy yelled as he walked in. "I got a case for you!"

"Jesus, Foggy! The door was closed for a reason." Matt yelled and Foggy heard scrambling. Foggy rolled his eyes and made his way in. 

He paused. The sofa was overturned and...yeah the table was destroyed again.

He turned and froze. Matt was stumbling out of the bedroom, pants on backwards and hair a disarray. He spotted someone else in the room.

"Matt."

"I had company, Fogs." Matt hissed. 

"Matt! Not again!" He told his friend half joking and half surprised. Matt looked..well he had about half a dozen scars visible. 

"Not yet." A female voice called and out came Jessica Jones. She had a shirt and underpants on. She didn't seem to care that he was there. "We haven't done it more than once. "

"Uh."

"You should leave." She said, tone dry. 

"I'll come back later." Foggy said, face heating up at the realization he had probably walked on them naked. 

"Foggy." Matt looked annoyed. 

"I'll just leave this here. Call me."

"Not today he won't." Jones replied. Matt grinned and oh boy, yeah he wasn't getting a call today. He left quickly. He might not have super hearing but he had heard his best friend having sex far too many times for his liking. 

He made it to the ground floor when a window broke and he saw something land by him. His case. At least it was still bound. He glanced at the window and shook his head. 

Probably hadn't been Matt. 

Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: https://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/9408.html?thread=18237120#cmt18237120
> 
> "2017-09-12 08:46 am (UTC)(link)  
> Foggy visits Matt in the morning. Unannounced. 
> 
> And Jessice is there. 
> 
> (something that either really IS a morning after or just looks like a morning after)"


End file.
